


When You're Drunk You Think You're Absolutely Brilliant

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinya and his unrequited feelings for a certain guitarist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Drunk You Think You're Absolutely Brilliant

When You're Drunk, You Think You're Absolutely Brilliant   
  
Fandom: Dir en grey  
Pairing: Shinya + Kaoru  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG  
By: Lily Zen

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
  
He was laughing uproariously in the dim light of the bar, and grabbing his crotch as he repeated, again, the obscene punchline to the joke. Kyo was laughing along, and Die was almost on the verge of tears. Toshiya was smiling awkwardly and laughing along like he was in on the joke.   
  
And I...I just sat there, shaking my head and plowing my way through drinks. I'm glad I'm not a stupid drunk. I mean, I get drunk alright--I just don't act stupid when I am. Though there have been a few occasions where I couldn't remember what happened the next day--so maybe I have once or twice.   
  
But him...though he's a stupid drunk, everyone still loves him. It makes me sick in a way--everyone fawning over him like he's some sort of god. He's just a person like you, and me, and everyone else on this miserable little rock we call Earth.   
  
Enough of that though. I guess the truth of the matter is, I don't want his attention on pleasing them--I want it on me. Yes, I'm so selfish sometimes. I try not to show it though. However, being an only child has had its more negative effects.   
  
You don't seem to mind though as you lean against my shoulder, still laughing, your intoxicated breath fanning over me lightly. Then all of the sudden you're limp and unmoving, and Die and Toshiya are picking you up and slinging you between them, carting your drunken ass back to the hotel. We get as far as my room, where they dump you unceremoniously, claiming their frail forms can't possible haul you any further--one too many cheeseburgers.   
  
They disperse quickly, Kyo included, not weaving in his steps like the other two. Kyo didn't drink much--never really did. Looking at you lying out in the hallway, I just couldn't leave you there. Yes, I've such a tender heart. So I dragged you inside my room and tossed you on the bed. I made sure the garbage can was next to you in case your stomach tried to rebel, and took your shoes off for you.   
  
Then I went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, and when I came back, I found you partially propped up against the headboard, your arm flung over your eyes. I said your name, and you blinked slowly at me, repeating mine dumbly. You'd already puked, I could tell--I'm disappointed. Usually your stomach's cast iron. Your eyes looked red and you looked positively miserable.   
  
Feeling bad for you, I stepped into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cool water. Then, walking back into the room, I placed it on your forehead. "Thanks," you rasped, your voice harsh from the stomach acid and the gagging. I simply shrugged and lay down on the other side of the bed, intent on sleeping. You seemed to know that, and snuggled under the covers also, turning on your side and sliding closer so that you spooned me.   
  
It was an odd sensation, but not altogether unwelcome. We weren't normally so touchy feely. We weren't a touchy feely band--anymore, that is. I could feel as you resettled the cloth so it didn't fall off, and wrapped your arms around me. "I know..." you whispered, like that made it all better. We both knew what you were talking about though. "I know, Shinya." With that, you passed out again, and I was left on the edge of my seat, figuratively speaking of course.   
  
God, when you're drunk, you think you're absolutely brilliant. However, I know from experience that when morning comes you'll have forgotten about your revelation, and it will have gone back to being 'normal'. I hate you. Why can't things just be the way I want them to?

 

-FIN-


End file.
